xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Inspiration
Midnight Inspiration is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located behind the Repenta Diner in the Industrial District of New Los Angeles, between Frye and Cross at late night. Dialogue :Frye :"Hey there, Cross." :"Lemme tell ya, I'm having one rough day over here. I drink and I drink, but I can't get drunk!" :"It's like I built up an immunity to Scotch – which is the most terrible thing I've ever heard! I don't know what I'm gonna do…" :"What do you like to drink, Cross? Maybe I'll try your poison and see if it works." :Cross :Choice A - Beer: Suggest that Frye crack open a cold one. :Frye ::"Beer? Really? I dunno..." ::"I got a long-standing policy about beer--I only drink it while watching football. And it's not like that's a common occurrence nowadays." ::"But yeah, I guess I could give it a shot..." :Cross :Choice B - Cocktail: Suggest that Frye try a fancy cocktail. With an umbrella. :Frye ::"Blech! Those foo-foo drinks are always so sweet! Save it for a 21st birthday, you know?" ::"Still, I guess it never hurts to try something new..." :Cross :Choice C - Wine: Suggest that Frye try a fine, aged wine. :Frye ::"Hey, I ain't some fancy snob, ya know? I drink Scotch. CHEAP Scotch. Wine's pretty much the opposite of that." ::"But maybe since it's so unlike what I usually drink, it'll actually get me smashed! Worth a shot, I guess..." :Cross :Choice D - Vodka: Suggest a healthy belt of vodka. :Frye ::"That's not a bad idea. Not bad at all. I didn't know you were a vodka (wo)man!" ::"Nice thing about vodka is that it's easy to get. That'll be important if I end up making a habit of it." :Cross :Choice E - Sake: Suggest a high-quality Japanese sake. ''(+ ) :'Frye''' ::"Geez, no wonder you get along with Nagi so well. You got pretty esoteric tastes." ::"I usually don't like to drink things I can't pronounce, but if you really think I could develop a taste for it..." :Cross :Choice F - Shrug: Explain that you're still a minor, so you wouldn't know. :Frye ::"Oh, right! Riiight. I forgot you couldn't drink. Sorry. ...Er, don't call the law or nothing, okay? Honest mistake." :Frye :"Hey, you know what? Talking to you just gave me a great idea!" :"If I can't find a type of booze that'll get me properly hammered, I should just make one myself! Moonshine! White lightning! That’s the ticket, all right!" :"There's all sorts of weird fruits and grains and crap here on Mira that we didn't have back on Earth, right?" :"Next time I'm off on an Interceptor mission, I'll just gather up a bunch and see if I can ferment 'em into an entirely new type of drink." :"Man, I never thought I'd turn into one of those bathtub distiller types. But I guess sobriety's the mother of invention!" :"Thanks for talking me through that. I owe ya one." :"Still, I guess I better try the Scotch one more time just to make sure it still ain't working. Then I’ll start drawing up plans for the distillery." :"See ya next time duty calls, all right?" :(END) Category:Frye Heart-to-Hearts